


tercer año.

by KiwiYogurt



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Riddle's view, Sharing a Bed
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiYogurt/pseuds/KiwiYogurt
Summary: Riddle piensa en sus novios antes de dormir. That's the fic.
Relationships: Floyd Leech/Riddle Rosehearts, Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech, Kalim Al-Asim/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	tercer año.

El Night Raven College era curioso, no solo por el lugar, si lo que también por la gente. Podrías encontrarte en sus pasillos a gente que ya habías visto en tu misma ciudad, pero también conocer personas de incluso otros países, con los que muy probablemente no te volverías a ver luego de la graduación; de repente, la persona con la que compartías clase dormitorio o habitación, se volvería un recuerdo vago, tal vez una voz sin rostro o un rostro sin voz o tal vez un recuerdo en específico que solo se repite como disco rayado cada vez que piensas en tus días de escuela, tratando de recordar inútilmente el nombre completo de esa persona.

Ahora, podría volverse problemático cuando se crean lazos con alguien del otro lado del mundo. Su vínculo, sin importar si se trata de un romance o una amistad, es fuerte ahora ¿Verdad? Eso te hace sentir que esa relación durará para siempre no importa cuántas piedras se le lancen, pero eventualmente se resquebrajarían, a veces con una discusión dolorosa que termina de la peor manera para todos, a veces solo se desgarra y pudre lentamente hasta que ya no queda nada más que las experiencias pasadas, que embellecidas por el tiempo, recordarías con una sonrisa.

Riddle _temía_ por ello. No le dió importancia en segundo año, cuando su inusual relación floreció junto con las flores de primavera. Pero ahora los tres habían empezado tercer año, luego, iría cuarto año, finalmente la graduación... ¿Y después de eso? Kalim debería regresar con su familia, después de todo, el pelirrojo sabía que difícilmente tendría otra opción. Como hijo primogénito y heredero... quien sabe que tanto su familia lo tenga atado.  
Floyd volvería a Coral Sea junto a su hermano y Azul, el líder de Heartslabyul percibía la ligera nostalgia que el tritón mostraba al hablar de su ciudad natal, sugiriendo a ambos líderes de dormitorio el ir a acompañarlo allí alguna vez. Y Riddle... desde primer año ya había decidido a qué universidad ir, seguía en el Rose Kingdom, pero lo suficientemente alejado de su madre como para tener que mudarse fuera de esa casa; Había planeado su propio futuro con cuidado, adelantándose al paso del tiempo para evitar sentirse perdido por este, ¿Y por qué no? Ligeramente emocionado por las experiencias que obtendría. Pero ahora solo quería volver atrás, hacia el día de la confesión, volver a aceptar, con un notorio nerviosismo y un sonrojo que a Floyd le habrá encantado ver, los sentimientos de ambos... pasar de nuevo por lo vivido y repetirlo hasta que se hartase de ello, aunque ahora mismo no sentía que eso pudiese alguna vez pasar, ¿Cómo podría hartarse él de sus novios? Hay que aclarar, sería una mentiría el decir que no hubieron dificultades en ningún momento, pero éstas terminaban siendo niminidades cuando se las comparaba con la calidez que sus momentos juntos le traían, incluso, antes de que su relación se volviese más que unos sentimientos ocultados torpemente por parte de los tres: Recordaba alejarse de la multitud de Scarabia junto con Kalim, siendo arrastrado por el heredero para cumplir su promesa y que ambos viajasen en su alfombra mágica; Los dos volando por encima de las nubes, donde el suelo ya no podía verse, Riddle se aferraba al objeto mágico con un pavor palpable y, entonces, la risa del más alto rompió con el silencio, el sonido de la voz se vio mecido por el cálido viento del ambiente y los nervios del pelirrojo parecieron deslizarse por debajo de su ropa y caer de la alfombra, mientras su expresión se volvía suave al mirar la sonrisa apacible del chico a su lado. En ese momento, Riddle no lo sabía, pero el pequeño escalosfrío que sintió fue lo que podría definirse como una especie de 'flechazo'.  
Sin embargo, con Floyd fue algo más... lento, nada parecido a lo suyo con Kalim. Después de todo, Riddle recordaba detestar a Floyd, ¿En qué momento el total desprecio se volvió amor? Floyd molestaba, Riddle le gritaba, esa era su dinámica. Pero por más que hiciese o le gritase... Floyd siempre volvía a los próximos días. ¿Tal vez fue eso lo que le agradó? Era molesto, pero se podría decir que nunca se rindió. Y luego pasó lo que ahora veía inevitable pero que, en ese entonces, le trajo más confusión de la que debería; Lentamente, el líder de Heartslabyul comenzo a tolerar cada vez más las actitudes de la anguila, y sin darse cuenta, Riddle se vio a sí mismo esperando a que Floyd viniese a romper con cualquiera sea su rutina del día. Cierta vez, se vio incapaz de morder su lengua ante la duda y preguntó por él a Jade, el gemelo con quién compartía clase, ¿Qué excusa había puesto en ese entonces? No lo recordaba, pero juzgando la sonrisa que Jade mostró en ese momento, seguro habrá sido algo demasiado obvio.  
Luego, tiempo después de que sus sentimientos se expusieran, Kalim y Floyd llegaron de improvisto a Heartslabyul y en ese momento era solo Trey quien, por parte de Riddle, sabía sobre su relación, por lo menos el único en la escuela ya que Che'nya también lo sabía. Ambos gritaron con la emoción reflejada en su tono de voz el querer una cita, todo aquel en el dormitorio de la reina se enteró y los tres tuvieron su primera discusión. El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza, queriendo ahuyentar ese recuerdo y volvió ahora a lo que se pudo considerar como su primera cita; se dio en Heartslabyul y en un intento de traer una bandeja llena, Kalim tropezó y terminó empapado de té, con la tetera adornando su cabeza al igual que un sombrero. Riddle rió sin darse cuenta, dejó que su voz inundara la habitación sorprendiendo por lo extraño que era escuchar la voz del pelirrojo de esa forma en específico, y aunque él mismo no pudo verlo, según Kalim, la expresión de Floyd al verlo y oírlo reír fue más graciosa que su propia caída.  
Volviendo al ahora, Riddle se recostó finalmente en su cama, que ahora estaba compartiendo con sus novios, quienes habían estado haciendolo divagar en sus recuerdos por al menos una hora. Él... quería tener más de eso. Se sentía un poco, de hecho, se sentía muy egoísta por esto pero quería reírse con ellos, tener citas con ellos, abrazarlos, besarlos... quería seguir estando con ellos.  
El verlos abrazados durmiendo tranquilamente frente a él lo hacía angustiarse un poco más, ahora estaban cerca pero quien sabe que pasará luego, ¿No?

Tomó la mano algo fría de Floyd, quien sugirió que sería una gran idea dormir los tres juntos, Kalim acepto de inmediato y dijo que sería genial si estaban abrazados los tres y Riddle... dijo que prefería estar apartado al dormir. <span;>Mas a ninguno le importó el ligero rechazo, los dos tocaron a la puerta de su habitación y entraron al cuarto del pelirrojo como si fuese el suyo, no pasando por alto la ridícula cantidad de libros que parecían crecer de allí, mientras Kalim enumeraba en voz alta las cosas que quería hacer en la ahora nombrada 'pijamada'.  
Riddle intentó apaciguar el nudo en su garganta antes de que se volviese asfixiante, se decía a sí mismo que estaba exagerando, solo estaban en tercero y solo era el principio del año. Pero ahora mismo se sentía como si al despertar tuviese que ponerse la túnica ceremonial para recibir su diploma e irse de allí... y despedirse. Trató de convencerse de que encontrarían la manera, así tuviese que irse a un lugar con un calor sofocante donde sirven azúcar con té en una taza o zambullirse al fondo del mar y arreglárselas allí aunque solo tuviese un par de piernas que resultasen inútiles a la hora de nadar.  
Había mentido, él siempre quiso dormir abrazado a alguien, preguntándose qué tan cómodo sería, se sentía algo tonto. Ni siquiera sabe por qué lo ocultó, pero hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Ahora, se aseguró de que ambos estuviesen inequívocamente dormidos, como si el pelirrojo estuviese a punto de cometer un crimen imperdonable, y se acurrucó con cautela en el pecho de Kalim, sus latidos calmándolo de a poco como si fuese una dulce canción de cuna lo que escuchaba, su cabeza la apoyó en el brazo de Floyd, quien estaba dormido detrás del líder de Scarabia. El dolor en su pecho se esfumó de a poco con cada respiración que daba, como si la cercanía con ellos fuesen una especie de medicina. De su angustia solo quedaron las dos pequeñas lágrimas que se escaparon de sus ojos al parpadear. Fue entonces que descubrió que había tenido frío todo este tiempo, ¿O tal vez estar bajo las sábanas con ellos era demasiado cálido? El pensamiento lo hizo sonreír con ligereza para cerrar sus ya cansados ojos, mañana sería otro día y él era el responsable de despertar a ambos, incluso si no lo habían decidido en voz alta, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era descansar junto a ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Rz7txicoypcypyvpcypycxotirzirduezruzirxitxgiotcoycyocogxfuduzircitoctoctcog glkg xitlg jeowodkwofoq817262y6wheus6RRYRya81iwowiwjw :))))))))))


End file.
